


Some things never change

by Smowkie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Getting Together, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie
Summary: When Stiles was 5, he didn’t want to marry his mom anymore. She was still sorta the best, but notasbest as Derek was.Derek was then 8 years old, a really big boy, he had gone to school forever, and when he could, he visited Stiles at preschool. Everyone was envious of Stiles for having such a cool friend, which, yeah. Thecoolest. What they didn’t know was that he was actually even cooler, because he was awerewolf, which was the most amazing thing ever.Stiles never really stopped wanting to marry Derek.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 14
Kudos: 503





	Some things never change

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emela/gifts).



> It was Em's birthday yesterday, so I wrote a little thing for her today. It's not much, but it's Childhood Friends with a little bit of pining. I hope you like it! ♥
> 
> [Tumblr post](https://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/189975523517)  
>  [Pillowfort post](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/1011508)
> 
> Thank you to [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) for looking this over for me! Any remaining mistakes are my own, please leave them alone =)

When Stiles was 4 he wanted to marry his mom, as many children do. She was the _best_ ever, and he always wanted to live with her.

When Stiles was 5, he didn’t want to marry his mom anymore. She was still sorta the best, but not _as_ best as Derek was.

Derek was then 8 years old, a really big boy, he had gone to school forever, and when he could, he visited Stiles at preschool. Everyone was envious of Stiles for having such a cool friend, which, yeah. The _coolest_. What they didn’t know was that he was actually even cooler, because he was a _werewolf_ , which was the most amazing thing ever.

Stiles never really stopped wanting to marry Derek. He was funny and kind and he played with Stiles despite being older than him, and when Stiles’ magic started to show he was fascinated and encouraging. He was the best.

Then, when Derek was 15, he met a girl, Paige. She was nice, Stiles met her a couple of times, but Derek acted weird around him when she was there, like he was too cool to hang out with a little kid—which, Stiles was 12, not a little kid—and Stiles didn’t know how to feel.

Then Paige died and Derek stopped showing his wolfy eyes and became sad and withdrawn. Stiles tried to be there for him, tried to comfort him, and Derek accepted it, let Stiles in. He even talked to him about it sometimes, told him why his eyes had changed.

Derek also started to talk about the woman who was flirting with him, how it made him uncomfortable but also excited, because she was older and wanted _him_ of all people.

At that time Stiles was 13 and the son of a cop, so he talked to his parents about it, and then a lot of things happened. Derek got mad because Stiles had told, then the woman, Kate, tried to kill his whole family, she only failed because Claudia and Stiles came to visit. Kate was sent to prison for attempted murder and statutory rape and Derek was… he wasn’t the same.

He forgave Stiles though, even thanked him for telling his parents so they told Derek’s parents. But he was scared, and he didn’t trust himself.

Time kept going though, and it wasn’t long until Derek left for college. Stiles did well in high school, and a few years later it was time for him to go to college.

He didn’t see Derek much at all during those years. They hung out in the summers and they met when they both were home for breaks, but it could be months between the times they saw each other.

Stiles met a girl at college, lost his virginity to her, and he liked her a lot. Then he went home over a break and told Derek about her, and when he got back to school and looked at her he didn’t feel what he had felt anymore. They broke up soon after.

He met a guy too, then another girl, but it was always the same. He _thought_ he felt much more for them than he did, but he didn’t realize until he met Derek and they paled in comparison to him.

Yeah, Stiles still wanted to marry Derek. So badly. Derek didn’t want to marry Stiles, though, so he pushed those feelings down, but he stopped trying to date at college, it wasn’t fair to anyone.

Derek got his degree and moved back home, and a few years later Stiles was done with his degree and moved back home too.

It was still good to hang out with Derek, even if it wasn’t the same as it was when they were little. They weren’t kids anymore, but Stiles still thought Derek was the coolest, and he was his best friend.

”Remember when I started preschool and you came to visit during your breaks?” Stiles asked, and Derek’s smile was soft when he nodded. ”God, I was five and you were _eight_. You were so cool, and all the other kids were so impressed that I was friends with you.”

Derek laughed quietly. ”Yeah, such a cool eight-year-old I was.”

”You really were,” Stiles said. ”I told everyone I was gonna marry you because you were the best.”

Derek’s cheeks pinked up and Stiles’ smile grew bigger.

”I remember that,” Derek said. ”You kept saying that for years.”

”Yeah, well, you’ve always been three whole years older than me and the coolest,” Stiles said. ”Who could compare? I mean, not only were you older and nice, you were also a werewolf. How could I possibly resist that?”

Derek chuckled softly. ”Things change.”

Stiles laughed. ”They really don't,” he said, and when Derek looked at him with big eyes he cringed. ”God, sorry, I’m making everything so awkward. I just, you know how I feel, it’s…” He gestured vaguely towards Derek, who furrowed his brows.

”I… how do you feel?” Derek asked.

”Well, I mean, I’ve always wanted, God, you know? I love you, like, as a friend, yeah, but like, I always have?”

”You always have?” Derek asked. ”No, but Madeleine? And Jack and Holly?”

Stiles furrowed his brows at him. ”I… what?”

”Your exes,” Derek said, and Stiles rolled his eyes, he knew who they were. ”You dated them?”

”Yes?” Stiles said. ”And then I saw you and…” He shrugged.

”Oh,” Derek said. He frowned. _”Oh.”_ He looked at Stiles. ”I didn’t know that.”

”Oh.” Stiles cleared his throat and smiled awkwardly. ”Well, in that case, I really shouldn’t have said anything. Sorry, can we just pretend this never happened?”

”What? No, why?”

”Uh. Because I like some dignity occasionally?”

”You know the Christmas break I turned 22?” Derek said, and Stiles frowned but nodded. ”Yeah, you… I saw you and it hit me. I don’t know how I hadn’t known before, but… God, you were so—the way you looked, you were laughing at one of dad’s bad jokes, and then you looked at me and smiled and it hit me so hard. I haven’t loved anyone the way I love you.”

He moved closer to Stiles and carefully put his hand on his cheek.

”Derek?” Stiles asked.

”Do you want to go out?” Derek asked. ”On a date?” Stiles nodded, at a loss for words, and Derek leaned in closer. ”Can I kiss you?”

Stiles nodded again, and Derek pressed their lips together. Stiles groaned and fumbled his hands to Derek, to his shoulders, then the sides of his neck, and Derek moved his lips in a slow and careful kiss.

”Oh, God,” Stiles groaned against his mouth as he kissed back, and Derek grinned.

”Just Derek is fine,” he said, and Stiles dropped his forehead to Derek’s shoulder to laugh.

”Wow,” he said, and looked at Derek, his smile so wide it barely fit his face, ”you really are the worst.”

Derek’s smile was huge, his eyes twinkling. ”And you still love me.”

Stiles grinned and pressed their smiles together. ”I still love you,” he said.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated =) ♥
> 
> As usual, if I've missed or forgotten a tag, please let me know!


End file.
